Just A Dream
by loverundercover
Summary: Maura has a dream that makes her realize her feelings for Jane. But will it be too late? One-Shot.


**So since I heard Nelly's "Just a Dream," this has been in my head. The next chapter of ****The One that's Worth the Fight**** is still in the works and I have not forgot it, I'm just having a bit of writers block with it, but hopefully this one-shot will clear my head up enough to finish it. **

**-Disclaimer I own nothing. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and I am not her or in no way affiliated with her.**

**I was thinking about her  
Thinking but me  
Thinkin bout us (us)  
Where we gunna be  
Open my eyes, (Yeah)  
and it was only just a dream...**

"**Just a Dream" Nelly**

**-R-I-**

"_Maura I need to talk to you,"_

"_Do you want some tuna salad," the blonde offered the brunette pulling a can of "chicken of the sea" out of her fridge._

"_Is that from the dead people fridge," the brunette made a face, "wait you know what, I don't want to know," the brunette shook her head as she slouched against the edge, of blondes desk watching her open the can._

"_Cold air, is cold air Jane," the blonde smirks, "What are you doing down here,"_

"_There's something I need to talk to you about," the Detective played with her hands, her finger tracing the scar across the back of her hand. Much like she always did when she would get nervous or was afraid about something. This makes the Medical Examiner put down her tuna and give the brunette her full attention._

"_Is something wrong," the blonde questioned placing a hand on the brunettes knee. Noticing the chill the other woman gave even though her black dress pants._

"_You know we have been friends for a while now," the blonde nods, "We tell each other a lot, almost everything," the brunette mumbles the last part, "But there's something I haven't told you and I need to,"_

"_You can tell me anything Jane, you know that,"_

"_Please don't flip out on me when I tell you this, I need you to promise no matter what, we will always be friends," the brunette was shaking and it was starting to worry the blonde._

_Maura took the brunettes hands in hers, looking her in the eyes. "Jane, I will love you no matter what you're my best friend, you can tell me anything," she gave a reassuring smile._

"_You say that now," the brunette laughed lightly._

"_I promise Jane, no matter, what," the truth was Maura was starting to get afraid, she had never seen her friend act like this._

"_Maura I'm gay," Jane watched her friend's reaction._

"_Oh," the blonde looked shocked, but she kept holding the brunettes hands._

"_And I'm in attracted you,"_

Maura Isles woke in cold sweat, sitting strait up her bed, she tried to catch her breath from the yet another dream about her brunette friend. She had been having the same dream, for the past week. Ever since the detective had told her she was _attracted_ to the blonde. Looking over at the bedside clock on her bedside table she saw the green numbers read back _1:00 am._

Sighing she threw the covers off her body, she gets up and trots off toward the kitchen. Thinking a cup of warm tea might help her fall back to sleep.

As she watched the tea pot boil on the stove her mind started to wonder back to her dream and that day.

"_You're attracted to me," the blonde questioned._

"_Yes, Look Maura, if you don't feel the same I completely understand, I just wanted you to know, please say this doesn't change anything between us," the brunette pled._

"_Look Jane I will always be your friend, and I will be here for you no matter what but I just don't feel the same way about you I'm sorry," the blonde gave a apologetic smile._

"_It's ok, it was a stupid dream anyway, I mean someone like you falling for someone like me, yeah right," the brunette laughed but Maura could see the unshed tears that threatened to fall from the detectives eyes, and it broke her heart._

"_It has nothing to do with you as a person Jane, I'm just not attracted to women," the blonde shrugged, "But the women that does end up with you she is going to be the luckiest girl in the world, you're an amazing catch Jane,"_

The whistling of the tea pot brought the blonde out of her thoughts.

So why had it been ever since that day it was all Maura, dreamed about, and during the day Jane, was all she thought about. Since the brunettes confession the woman in question started to look different to Maura she noticed how Jane's tight black t-shirt showed off her _assets_ and let her know the brunette had forgo a bra on Tuesday when she had took off her black jacket during the autopsy that day. And not to mention what the cold air did to Jane's _breast_.

Maura shook her head to ignoring the thoughts. No, she was not attracted to woman and certainly not her best friend. But then again she had never had the best of luck with men.

Maybe, just maybe she was attracted to her best friend. And going on a date with the brunette wasn't an obscene thought to Maura it was more of a warm welcoming thought.

She had also noticed Jane Rizzoli's lips for the first time. Maura had caught herself many times that week staring at the brunette's lips, while she was talking or telling her something about the case. They looked so very_ inviting_. Maura couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against her own_ lips_.

"What would it be like to date Jane?" Maura asked herself out loud as she sipped on her tea.

She could see herself waking up to the brunettes face every morning from now on. The brunette woman gave her this warm feeling that no one else had before. It was like the feeling was locked away until Jane told her she was attracted to her. And now since the confession _Jane,_ was all Maura thought about she _craved _her.

Maura needed to see the brunette in questioned. She had to talk to her about this feeling she didn't fully understand it. It was driving her crazy, and she didn't know why, she couldn't possible have feelings for Jane…could she?

**-R-I-**

Walking up to Jane's apartment she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, _"It's now or never,"_ she thought knocking on Jane's apartment door.

"Maura," said the surprised brunette after she opened her door and found the blonde standing there at 2 in the morning.

"Look Jane there's something I need to talk to you about," Maura decided to just dive right in, before she lost her nerve.

"Babe, who's at the door," Maura had heard that voice before she knew that voice.

But her heart along with her jaw dropped when she saw the dark headed woman she remembered from the bar, when she and Jane were undercover come up behind the brunette. The black headed woman sipped her arms around Jane's waist and rests her head on the brunettes shoulder. Maura couldn't help but notice the gray worn out Boston Homicide police shirt she had on, the same one she had seen on Jane many times when she had spend the night. She also couldn't help but notice how comfortable and at home Jane looked with the woman. She looked _happy_.

"Dr. Isles, it's good to see you again," the long black headed woman smiled, but Maura didn't smile back.

"Claire," Maura gave her a nod.

"Look Jane I can see you are busy, and I should have called before coming over, I will just talk to you at work Monday," the blonde turned to leave not able to digest what had just happened.

"Wait Maura," the brunette ran to catch up with the blonde before she went down the stairs.

"Yes Jane," Maura turned around at the top of the step to look at the brunette.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about," the brunette had a small smile on her face.

"It was nothing Jane, don't worry about it, Just a dream, I'll see you on Monday, ok?" The blonde gave her a small before turning to leave.

"Ok," Jane watched as the blonde walked away.

"_Just a dream,"_

**-R-I-**

**Yay? Nah? What do you think? Your reviews and thoughts are welcome and appreciated. :)**


End file.
